Leaving Their Mark
by shake your bon bon
Summary: There were the marauders...there were the elements...and of course two people who were destined to be together. This is their story...oh yeah. (previously called A Trip Through Time) REVIEW...or else )
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

September 1, 1969

_Sitting alone is no fun,_ Lily thought to herself as she searched around for a bag of jellybeans she had bought earlier. She looked on the seat she was sitting on and the one across from her and sighed, giving up, when something in her pocket pinched her. She dug into it, and pulled out the pack of jellybeans, slightly smushed and very warm but hopefully they wouldn't taste funny.

'You'd think I would have noticed them there,' Lily said, talking to no one, except maybe the jellybeans who, very rudely, didn't answer her back. Lily sighed and dug around in the little bag, looking for a green one. She had always liked the green ones.

'Hello,' said a voice from the door. Lily looked up and was startled to see a girl around her age standing there. She had hazel eyes that smiled at Lily and her sunny blonde hair shone brightly in the light.

Lily jumped a good amount of inches into the air, causing quite a few jellybeans to leap out of their very comfy position in the bag. Lily giggled, suddenly a picture of jellybeans that had arms and legs wearing sunglasses shaking their fists and yelling at her coming into her head.

'Oh, hello there,' Lily said. 'Would you like to sit down?' The girl smiled.

'Sure, thanks,' she said, taking the seat across from Lily.

'I'm Lily Evans,' Lily said as she got down on the floor of the compartment to collect the fallen (and possibly very angry) jellybeans.

'Arabella Figg,' the girl said as she got down to help Lily. 'But call me Ari.'

'So what brings you to this end of the train so late in the ride?' Lily asked her new friend.

'I was bored. Sitting alone on a train tends to drive people mad so I thought that it would be a wise idea to come find some company,' Ari said with a crooked grin.

'Jellybean?' Lily offered. Ari shook her head. Lily shrugged and bit into a green one. 'Ew, yuck. The jellybeans _do_ taste funny.'

'Uh, no I think that that's a grass flavored one,' Ari explained. Lily swallowed and made a face.

'Eurgh, no more jellybeans I think,' she said as put the bag away.

'Good idea.'

'So...' Lily said after a silent pause. She clucked her tongue a few times.

'What house do you think you'll be sorted into?' Ari asked.

'House?' Lily asked, feeling sick all the sudden. 'There's a house?'

'Oh, are you muggle born?' Ari asked.

'Muggle? What's a muggle? What?' Lily said, confused, as she scratched her head and her complexion grew paler from fear, and then redder with embarrassment.

'A muggle is a non-magical person,' Ari explained.

'Oh. What was the term again? Muggle born? Well, yes I guess I am then. But anyway. Back to this house.'

'Oh well actually there's four. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. You get sorted into a house that fits you best.'

'How do they sort you?' Lily asked nervously.

'I'm not really sure. My sister, Beatrice, said something about a test. Although I don't really think that's true," Ari added hastily as the color turned from red to white on Lily's face. She gulped.

'Is your whole family magical?'

"Everyone except for a few relatives on my dad's side."

'What house were they in?'

'Um,' Ari screwed her face up in concentration. 'Let's see... Dad was in Ravenclaw, Mum was in Hufflepuff, Beatrice is in Slytherin, and my oldest brother, Gary, was in Gryffindor.'

'Oh. Wow,' Lily said. 'So what house do you think you'll be sorted into?'

'Honestly, I don't know. It could be any of them.' The two girls sat in silence until someone knocked on their compartment door. Ari stood up and slid the door back to reveal a boy their age with short brown hair and brown eyes.

'Can I sit with you for a little while?' he asked. 'I need to take a break from these people that I call my friends.'

'Uh, sure,' Lily said, moving over so there would be somewhere for him to sit. He sat down next to her.

'Remus Lupin,' he stuck his hand out to her.

'Lily Evans,' she said, taking it.

'Ari Figg,' Ari said as she shook his hand.

'So, are you excited for classes to be starting?' Remus asked.

'More like terrified,' Lily said with a scared smile.

'Remus, Remus, oh REMUS! Remus my pretty, I'm going to find you!' said a voice from outside their compartment.

'Who was that?' Ari asked.

'What? Oh that was this friend of mine I'm trying to escape.'

'I can see why,' Lily said as she watched from her compartment the young boy's head bob around looking for his friend.

'Shhh,' Remus said, even though no one was talking. 'If he can't hear us, he won't be able to find us.'

Unfortunately, Remus was wrong.

'Remus, dahling, where HAVE you been? I've been looking just EVERYWHERE for you!' the boy who had been calling him said as he slid open the door to the compartment.

'Hello Sirius,' Remus said to his friend.

'Hello! Sirius Black, pleased to make your acquaintance.' Sirius said, introducing himself. 'I see you've already met my charming companion, Remus. Quite lovely, isn't he? Oh dear me, why do I keep talking like my mum?'

'Because you're crazy,' Remus supplied helpfully. Sirius shrugged.

'Nothing wrong with that.' Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's sanity (or lack thereof).

'Anyway. What's your name?' Sirius asked, sitting down next to Ari.

'Ari Figg,' she said.

'And you?' he asked looking at Lily.

'Lily Evans.'

'James Potter,' said another boy coming into the compartment. James sat down next to Sirius.

'Lo Ari,' James said to the girl.

'Hi James,' Ari said in a bored voice.

'Do you know each other already?' Sirius asked James.

'She's my cousin.'

'You never mentioned you had such a beautiful cousin,' Sirius said, causing Ari to blush. James made a face.

'Dude. She's my cousin,' James said to his friend, shaking his head. 'You're hair is quite bright,' he said to Lily.

'Oh, um, thanks?' Lily said with a confused look on her face.

'I think it's lovely,' Sirius said with a wink. Lily grinned.

'It really is a bit, shocking, don't you think?' James asked to no one, cocking his head in thought.

'Erm...'

'A little strange, really.' Lily's temper flared. She winced her eyes at him.

'At least my hair doesn't look as if a herd of goats ran through it,' she said calmly.

'BURN!' Sirius yelled as James's mouth opened and closed several times. He finally kept it

shut but then opened it again seconds later.

'At least my hair doesn't look like the color of a bunch of mashed up carrots, Evans.'

'At least my hair doesn't look like the color of a bunch of poo, Potter,' Lily replied to his comment.

'Wait a minute. Are you two really having an argument over _your hair_?' Remus asked.

'It's what the hair represents!' James said loudly.

'And what does it represent?'

'It, well, um-'

'Absolutely nothing would be the answer you're looking for. Now, shake hands and apologize.' James looked at his friend, wondering if he too had gone insane.

'Have you gone insane?' Lily asked, voicing James's thoughts. Remus shook his head.

'Shake hands and apologize.' Lily and James shook hands.

'Now apologize.'

'Sorry,' Lily muttered.

'Sorry,' James said under his breath.

'There now, all better,' Remus said, sitting back against his seat with a satisfied smile on his face.

'So Ari, do you play Quidditch?' Sirius asked. Ari shook her head.

'Quidditch?' Lily asked, which she instantly regretted when everyone shot her a look. 'What's Quidditch?'

'WHAT did you just say?' James asked loudly.

'Oooh! A muggy!' Sirius said excitedly.

'Quidditch is a sport that wizards play,' Remus explained. He then proceeded to tell Lily

all the rules and how the game was played.

'You lot are crazy. Jumping on a broomstick and flying up into the air while throwing a ball around?' Lily shook her head.

'You lot? Pardon me Miss Evans but you are now a part of 'you lot,'' Sirius said.

'Nope. Not if I refuse to play Quidditch.'

'You can't just _refuse _to do that, can she?' Sirius asked James.

'I don't think she can. We play it in flying class,' James said.

'Flying class? I take it that this isn't a real normal school then,' Lily said with a sigh. The rest of the compartment laughed openly at this.

'Lily, this is a school of magic, did you really expect it to be normal?' Remus asked. Lily shrugged.

'I really don't know what to expect.'


	2. Potions, Blondes, Depression, Oh My!

Part one of two chapters. The time jumps forward to sometime in September of everyone's sixth year. Hope you enjoy...I've worked hard on this chapter and it STILL isn't any good.

"So then you take this brown thingy...and then you add this shriveled thingy...and, oh dear," Lily said.

"What's a matter Lils?" asked Lily's friend, Lucy Hill (called Lulu by most. Atleast the most who she allowed to call her that, the rest were usually found weeks later stuffed in a closet)

"I think I did something wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Mmm. Well, I don't suppose the potion's supposed to be purple."

"No. Definitely not."

"Oh. Well, what is it supposed to look like?"

"Some type of greeny shade." Lily sighed and looked over at Lucy's cauldron. Her potion was a deep green and shimmering.

"What in the world is THAT supposed to be?" asked a boy, coming over to look at Lily's potion.

"That happens to be my potion, Snapey," Lily said calmly.

"Why is it _purple_?"

"Ah. I think the real question here is, why not?"

"It's not supposed to be purple."

"Yes, I know. Do you have a point?"

"Yes."

"And that would be...?" Lily asked.

Snape blinked at her. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Well?"

"It's not supposed to be purple." Lily groaned and pushed Snape out of the way as she made her way towards the professor's desk after scooping a bit of her potion into a flask.

"Professor Carlson?" Lily said.

"Yes?"

"Um, how many points would one lose if one's potion had turned out to be a bit on the purplish side?"

"One would lose quite a lot of points as one's potion was supposed to be green and it was supposed to shimmer."

"What if it sparks flew out of it instead?"

"Miss Evans, which potion is yours?" Professor Carlson asked, scratching his practically completely bald head and rearranging his glasses on his nose. He was a round, happy, cheery guy. So why he chose to hold his classes in the dungeons was beyond any of them.

But back to the story now.

"This one," Lily said, pointing to hers. Professor Carlson waved his wand and a little red X appeared on the flask.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked nervously.

"It means that I shouldn't drink your awakening potion. Or whatever it is now, I've never really heard of a potion that is purple and sparks." Lily beamed.

"So I made up a new potion?"

"Possibly," the professor said with a sigh.

"Cool! Okay. Bye professor!"

Lily walked out of the room and was joined by her friends.

"And what was that about?" Ari Figg asked her.

"I've created a new potion!"

"Really, what does it do?" asked Gia Barnes.

"Oh, well, I don't really know. But it could possibly be dangerous. Think I should slip James some?" Ari rolled her eyes.

"Lily, this fight between you two has got to stop. We're sixteen. We're mature adults now."

"Actually I'm still fifteen."

"Alright, everyone except Gia is sixteen."

"I'm fifteen too, my birthday's not until April."

"Okay. Everyone except Gia and Lulu are sixteen."

"I'm not sixteen either Ari. You know my birthday's in October," Lily said.

"Then as the oldest and the wisest and the maturest-"

"Is that a word?" Gia wondered out loud.

"-of the group, I say that we all start acting more mature."

"How about instead we go to charms and turn people funny colors?"

"Okay!"

The four girls went to charms class together, arms linked and skipping. When they reached charms they took their usual seats in the third row. Professor Flitwick entered moments later.

"Today we will begin working on the remembrance charm. It's quite simple really. Just wave your wand and say 'Remembrero.' Pair up now and practice on each other!"

Lily turned to Ari.

"Okay so how do we do this?" Ari asked.

"Um...Have you forgotten anything?"

"I'm not sure. I forgot."

"Remembrero."

"Mmm...I just remembered how crap school is."

"Anything else?"

"I'm wearing my last pair of clean socks."

"Good job Miss Evans! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Miss Figg and you have no homework tonight."

"I knew there was a reason I was friends with you," Ari said playfully.

"Shh. I'm concentrating." Lily had her wand pointed at the back of James Potter's head. She whispered a few well chosen words and James was suddenly sporting very blonde hair.

"Now Lily, that's not very mature."

"Pity none of us are mature."

"I am mature."

"No you are not."

"Still, we should do the mature thing."

"Or instead we could do the fun thing." Lucy pointed her wand at the back of Sirius Black's head. When Sirius opened his mouth to tell his friend about his new blonde locks, Lucy whispered "Silencio" and no sound was able to come out of his mouth.

"Hmm. That IS fun."

Charms ended a little while later, with Lucy grumbling about how she had to write a twenty-four inch report on the importance of not mixing the remembrance charm up with the cheering charm.

But as Lily reminded her, "You are good in potions. You are not good in charms. That is the natural order of things. If you were good in both the world would be strange and un-balanced and crazy things would happen. Also, I would be yellow with envy because I am not good at potions."

"The term is green with envy."

"Ah, but green is not my best color so I would charm myself to turn yellow."

"Ah."

As charms was their last class of the day, the quartet headed off to dinner. They took their seat at the Gryffindor table and sat there, chatting and giggling. They were having quite a good time doing this when James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew arrived and sat across from them.

Unfortunately, James's hair was back to its dark color and Sirius could talk again.

"So ladies, how was your day?" James asked.

"Fantabulous. Yours?" Lily asked.

"Not so fantabulous. Apparently I wondered around the halls of our dear school with blonde hair."

"Oh. So do blondes have more fun then?"

"This blonde didn't."

"Oh, did you get laughed at?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"Did people point at you?"

"Er, yes."

"James Potter, you just made my day."

"Very funny. I'll get you back, you know."

"Actually, according to the rules of er, pranking, you are not allowed to get her back because she got you back for transfiguring all of her shoes into little piglets," Gia stated.

"Well that simply won't do, now will it Sirius?" James asked his best friend. Sirius shrugged.

"James, will you stop already? This has been going on for how long?" Remus asked.

"Six years," Gia answered.

"Thank you," Remus said to the girl.

"What was your point again?"

"My point was that this has to stop."

"Oh."

After dinner, Lily and Ari left the great hall together, discussing various topics.

When they entered the Gryffindor common room, they found James and Sirius arm wrestling and surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls, each cheering for a different marauder.

'What in the name of all that is holy are you two doing?" Lily asked, marching right up to them.

"Sirius bet me that I couldn't beat him."

"You two are such...boys!" Lily cried.

"Really, then what's Remus?"

"Remus isn't a boy."

"I'm not?" Remus asked with some surprise. He had been sitting next to James and Sirius reading silently and occasionally looking up to watch the fight.

"No, he's, well he's a Remus." Remus sighed. He 'secretly' had a crush on Lily.

_Great. I'm not a boy to her. I'm a Remus._

"How did you three beat us up here?"

"We have our ways." Lily sighed loudly with frustration and walked away. James looked up to watch her and Sirius took advantage.

"Ha! I win! What did we bet, ten galleons?" Sirius asked with glee. James handed his friend the money.

"Well, I'm off to bed. G'night Sirius, Remus." James walked up to the boy's dormitories and disappeared behind a door that read 'SIXTH YEAR BOYS.'

"So Ari, what with all this money I have now I could afford to take you out to Hogsmead," Sirius said, turning his attention to her.

'And why didn't you ask me before?" Ari questioned.

"Well, I didn't have any money then. I couldn't take you anywhere nice."

"Sirius Black! You are the DUMBEST person I have ever met!" Ari stormed away and up the staircase that led to her dormitory. Sirius watched in shock as Ari left him sitting there alone.

"What was that about?" he asked Remus.

"Beats the hell out of me," Remus said, closing the book he had been reading. "Anyway. I think I'm going to go to bed too. Night."

"Nighty night."

Ari slammed the door behind her and threw herself down on to her bed.

"What's a matter Ari?" Lily asked from her own bed. Ari looked over to her friend. She was standing on top of her bed, doing what Ari supposed was to be a tap dance.

"Nothing Lily," Ari said with a sigh.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh. Okay then. If there's anything you want to talk about though, lemme know."

Ari would have loved to gush about all her problems to her friend for the next, oh say million years, but she had more important things to worry about at the time.

"Ari, what would you do if I was a tomato?"

Like her friend's sanity.

"Lily, I think James has done something to your brain."

"Mmm. Maybe. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's still early."

"Hmm. Want to have a party?" Lily asked.

"A party? And invite who?"

"Everybody? Well, everybody that we like. It could be fun."

"When do you want to have the party?"

"Well I was thinking right now."

Ari sat up on her bed.

"Now? But what about food? And where would we have it?" Lily waved her hands around and sat down on her bed.

"Food is easy. We could ask James and Sirius if they could nip off and get us some. They know where the kitchens are. And for a place I was thinking the common room."

Ari wrinkled her nose. Talking to Sirius didn't sound like a very appealing thought right then.

"Okay. I'll invite people and you ask them to get the food," Ari said.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Lily said.

Gia entered a few moments later with Lucy behind her.

"What's up guys?" Gia asked.

"We're having a party!" Ari said excitedly.

"Ooh...When?"

"Right now!

"Now? As in, _NOW _now?"

"Si!"

"Who's invited?"

"All of Gryffindor! So why don't you guys go and start inviting people."

Gia nodded her head and exited the door she had entered just seconds before.

"Right then. I'll go talk to James," Lily said, standing up from her bed and crossing over to her door. Ari just nodded at her friend's back. Lily left the room, leaving behind a very confused, frustrated, depressed, and somewhat hungry Ari.

Ari sighed and reached her arm towards her pillows. She grabbed at things blindly until her hand found what it was looking for. She pulled the small pink teddy bear up to her chest and cradled him as she would a baby. She lay back against her pillow as she hugged the bear at the same time and started to cry.

Part one is done! Woo!! And now to write part two...Oh the joy...

Some things I will tell you---

Chapter two will take longer to write (but hopefully not MUCH longer, we do have a weekend coming up after all) because the prologue was already written has was about three-quarters of this chapter.

Yes, Ari is feeling depressed. Nothing too serious, she's just feeling alone right now. It's not that Lily isn't a good friend, it's just that...well you'll see. But don't worry about our little Ari friend, her depression won't last long.

There is no three, I just thought that only telling you two things seemed a little unfair.

If you are nice to me and review I will give you gold, money, and cake! Just kidding. If I had any of the following I wouldn't be sharing. Even if you DID review. Now where was I before I rudely interrupted myself? Oh yes. If you DO review I will reward you with a new chapter and then maybe even ANOTHER chapter!! (That is, if I don't run out of ideas. Because that is the funny thing about brains, they give you this really great idea and you act on impulse and write it all out and then your brain says "No more! I'm done!" And you're all, "But I have all these reviewers and I don't want to disappoint them! Come on brain!" But it doesn't look like I'll be running out of ideas for any time in the near future.) So, moral of the story is REVIEW!!!! Even if you think it's awful then TELL ME. This may surprise you, but I LIKE hearing about it when people tell me what I write is absolute crap. Because it makes me think and it makes me write better. So, REVIEW.

12


	3. Butterbeers

Tada! It's done! Please enjoy. In this chapter we find ourselves with a competition that goes horribly wrong. Or horribly right, depending how you look at it…

Lily knocked on the door to James and Sirius's dormitory.

"Jamsie? Jamsie Poodle?" She knocked rapidly on the door until it swung open to reveal James; his hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, and glasses askew.

"Geez James, what were you doing in there?" Lily asked, pushing past him to sit on the closest bed to the door. She plopped onto it and felt something wriggle beneath her. She screamed and hid behind James.

"Lily? What are you doing in here?" Sirius's look of confusion turned into a grin. "There's enough room for both of us in here if you really want to," he said, pulling back his covers. Lily snorted.

"As if," she said, settling herself on a different bed (but not before smacking Sirius rightly on the head of course).

"So Lily, what do you need that is so important that you had to disturb our sleep?" James asked, coming over to sit next to Lily on the empty bed.

"You were _sleeping_? James, you do know that it's only eight thirty, right?"

"You woke me up to tell me what time it is?"

"No, I woke you up to tell you that in a spirit of-" Lily stopped to find the right word. "Borededness, Ari and I, the grand masters of plans, have decided to throw a party and we need food for all of Gryffindor."

"Right," James said nodding his head. "And what do I have to do with all of this?"

"James mi petite idiot, you will of course be assisting me and Sirius in bringing back food to the dorm."

James sighed.

"Alright," he said. He stood up from the bed. "Coming Sirius?"

"Yup!" Sirius leapt up from his bed, still in his pajamas, and the three left together. When Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs in his boxer shorts and tank top (a manly one though, of course) he received many hollers and whistles. He waved to the crowd.

"You look strangely like the queen when you do that," Lily said, head cocked in thought. Sirius made a face.

"Eww…" He stopped waving and started off down the stairs with James (who was receiving many loud shouts of "Take it off!" as he had the good sense to put a robe on).

"Ahem."

The two boys turned to look at Lily.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like biscuits?" Sirius asked, looking hopeful. Lily shook her head.

"Like something that could cover all three of us without being seen?" she asked. James ran back into the dorm while Lily shook her head.

"Someday he will land himself in a sticky situation and he will not have his cloak and he will have detention and I will not and I will laugh at him."

"Sticky situation…Great idea Lils!" Sirius said.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking of?" Lily asked.

"Probably not. Want me to tell you anyways?"

"Um, no thanks."

"Suit yourself." James reappeared then, invisibility cloak under one arm. He checked to make sure no one was watching before slipping it on over them.

It got amazingly cold at Hogwarts during the night. This particular night was no different. As the trio wandered the halls of Hogwarts looking for the kitchens, Lily was wondering why her feet were so cold. She looked down and groaned.

"Guys, I'm not wearing any shoes."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not wearing any shoes."

"Why not?"

"If I knew that than I'd be wearing them."

"What?"

"Never mind. Are we almost there? I think my feet have gone numb."

"We should be there in a few minutes I think."

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"We're here!" Sirius tickled the pear on the painting and the handle appeared. He pulled open the door and the three entered the kitchens.

"Mmm…It smells so good in here," Lily said, throwing off the cloak. She jumped and gave a little scream when six elves ran up to her.

"Good evening sirs and madam! What can Twinkle do for you?" asked one elf.

"We need enough food to feed an entire house," Sirius told the little creature. All six elves ran back and appeared seconds later with bagfuls of food.

"Thanks and oh, do you have any biscuits?" Sirius asked before leaving.

"Pippy put some in a bag for you sir!" answered one before bowing.

"Thank you for all this food, it's very kind," Lily said turning to leave. The three left the kitchen and started to walk back to the tower.

"Guys can we PLEASE walk faster? I think my feet have gone numb," Lily groaned.

"Would you like to wear my slippers?" James asked with a sigh.

"Wait a moment, is James Potter really being _nice _to Lily Evans?" Sirius asked, with mock shock.

"Anything to make her quit whining," James said, rolling his eyes. "Do you want them or not?" Lily nodded.

"Yes please." He handed them to her. "Aww… They're so cute. Wait a sec, what is that? Is that a pig? James, do you wear piggy slippers?"

"They were on sale. Plus I think they look manly," James said, trying to look dignified.

They walked on.

"Alright now my feet are cold." Sirius groaned.

"For the love of Merlin, James do you have a sock with you?"

"I really don't see how that's relevant-"

"Do you or not?"

"Erm, yes."

"Give it to me." James handed his friend the sock. Sirius took out his wand and waved it at the sock. The sock turned into a pair of bright pink fuzzy slippers.

"There you go. Happy now?" Sirius asked. James nodded his head and the three of them ran back to the tower, suddenly aware of how very long they were taking.

When they arrived at the tower, they were greeted by all of Gryffindor who had already gathered in the common room and were dancing about to music. Sirius took a bite out of a biscuit and put the bags on a table. Lily made her way across to the room to Ari.

"Hey Ari. Guess what? I was walking to the kitchens and-What's wrong?" Lily asked when she saw the look on her face.

"Nothing," Ari said.

"Ari, seriously, what's wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing. Oh, did you guys bring food?" Lily watched as her friend walked away from her.

"What's up Lily Billy?" asked Sirius, as he bunny hopped over to her. Lily sighed.

"Sirius, how is it that you always seem to show up at the worst time possible?"

"It's one of my many talents."

"Mmm. Sure."

"No, really though. You looked upset, what's wrong?" Lily sighed again and rubbed her forehead.

"Nothing. Well not nothing. Well nothing but something."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"It's Ari. She says there's nothing wrong but I know that there is and she won't tell me and I don't know what to do because I don't want her to feel like I'm overstepping my boundaries and I don't know what to do and now my head hurts," Lily said in one breath.

Lily watched her friend as he thought. When he finally decided he couldn't think of anything, he threw his arms around Lily in a tight hug.

"What was that for?" Lily asked when he released her. Sirius shrugged.

"I couldn't think of the right thing to say so I decided just to hug you."

"Sirius, you know sometimes you're not the complete idiot that you always act like," Lily said affectionately.

"So, what do you say we put all this Ari stuff to the side and go enjoy the party?" Sirius asked. Lily gave a small smile and the two set off for the snack table where the rest of their friends were.

"This party is against school rules and I will have to shut it down," said Remus as he tossed a popcorn kernel up into the air and tried to catch it in his mouth. His friends turned to look at him.

"As a prefect I have to say that," he said to them as they stared.

"I propose a toast!" said Sirius suddenly, raising his butterbeer. The others all raised their butterbeers along with him.

"To parties, butterbeer, and friends!" Remus said.

"Cheers!" the eight butterbeers gave a satisfyingly loud clank.

"Say…What do you think of having a drinking contest?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"No, definitely not," said Gia, shaking her head.

"Sirius that's stupid," Lily said with a sigh.

"I'm in," James said.

"Me too," said Ari.

"Are you sure Lily?" Sirius asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Yes. I would never take place in something so idiotic."

"You're just afraid James will beat you."

"Hell no! I'm in."

"Me too," Lucy said, taking the cap off of another butterbeer.

"Gia?"

"Well alright," she said, adjusting her sweater nervously.

"I'll keep score," Peter said as he picked up a piece of parchment and messily wrote their names at the top.

"And…GO!"

The eight of them downed butterbeers continuously, stopping for nothing.

"Stop! Time's up!" yelled Peter exactly one hour later. Lily giggled.

"Butterbeer is sooo good," she said, still giggling.

"Alright. In third place we have Lucy Hill!" the group applauded and Lucy bowed, falling over.

"Whoops!" she giggled.

"And in second place, James Potter!"

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" James said, highfiving Sirius.

"And in first place is the beautiful, charming, and very short, Lily Evans!"

"Hooray!" she yelled, jumping up and down. She ran around giving hugs to people.

"And a hug for Ari, and a hug for Lulu, and a hug for Sirius, and a hug for Jamesie!" she yelled as she flung her arms around James's neck. James started choking and Lily released him.

"Oh my gosh! My poor baby!" She yelled. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Will a kiss make it better?" She kissed his cheek and giggled.

"James did I ever tell you how adorably CUTE you are? Because you are! You are soooo cute! I just love your hair! It's so messy! And you're glasses! Hehe! They're so funny!" She kissed his cheek again and put his glasses on her face.

"My name is James Potter and I have piggy slippers," she said, trying to imitate the way he talked.

"Lily, give me back my glasses," James said.

"I think they're a good look for me," she said. James started to move towards her. Lily made a run for it. He chased her around the common room for awhile, crashing into the occasional student and pole (he couldn't really see) while Lily giggled. He finally caught up to her (she was surprisingly fast) and tackled her to the ground. He sat on top of her and pulled his glasses off of her face.

"I'll just be taking these-"

"Hey! I liked those glasses." He put them on his own face. Lily giggled again.

"Jamesie you're so cute." And she pulled his face down to hers, giving him a kiss on the lips. She passed out mid-kiss.

"James, what did you do to her?" Sirius asked, rushing over with the rest of their friends.

"Did she actually pass out?" Gia asked. James nodded.

"I think I'll take her up to the dorm," he said as he picked her up. He carried her through the common room and up the stairs and laid her softly on her bed. She came to a little when he set her down.

"Jamesie?"

"Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"You can have your slippers back." And then she fell asleep.

Wooo!! The end! I know, nothing was resolved but I dunno, I kinda liked it. Well, if you review maybe something will happen in the next chapter.

Now a few things to say---

1.The next chapter (if you review, that is) will feature another time jump! A much shorter one this time though.

2.I was wrong in saying that Ari's depression wouldn't last long. It actually looks like it's going to. Sorry, it's the way the characters are making it for me.

And that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go decorate a Christmas tree!!

Toodaloo!

Love always,

Molly

6


	4. It started out with a kisshow could it e...

Lily woke up the next morning with the worst hangover that she had ever had in her life.

"James…" she mumbled, groping at the empty air in front of her, in hopes that by some chance she would grab his neck.

"He's not here," Lulu said, coming over and sitting on the end of Lily's bed. "Would you like something for your hangover?" Lily muttered something that Lucy thought was probably something very sarcastic or else something very insulting. She handed Lily the mug of burning hot liquid she had brought up. Lily took a sip and nearly spit it back out again.

"What are you trying to do, poison me?" she shrieked.

"I liked you much better when you couldn't talk."

"What is this stuff?" Lily asked, wiping her mouth.

"It's a potion I brewed this morning. It's supposed to get rid of the headache and help you feel better. Do you?"

"Yes," Lily said with a nod.

"Good. You have to drink all of it though." Lily groaned. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Lucy left her friend alone to deal with her headache.

"Why can't they make potions that taste like chocolate?" Lily asked as she stared down at the liquid.

"Because then everybody would want to drink potions and there would be no potions left for when people need them," answered James as he entered the dorm. He sat down next to her on her bed and smiled.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, throwing her pillow at him. James ducked.

"Okay, not the reaction I was expecting. Do you remember anything of what happened last night?"

"I remember that you FORCED me to a drinking contest!"

"Er…I was hoping we could skip past that part and get to the part where you kissed me."

"James, you're so cute when you're stupid. I was drunk darling."

"You think I'm cute?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"No! I-I-I hate you! You are the most inconsiderate, most conceited, most-' James kissed her.

"POTTER!"

"Yes?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"You can't just kiss me and think I'll just forgive you!"

"Why not?"

Lily screamed.

"You're just upset because you might actually like me.

Admit it, you love me."

"I DO NOT!" James kissed her again.

"YOU ARE THE MOST CONCEITED PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!"

"Yes, I'm conceited. We've established that. Now, what do you say I take you to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He kissed her once more and ran before she could answer.

That weekend found Lily trying on many outfits in front of her mirror.

"That looks lovely on you dear," the mirror said to her. Lily chucked her shoe at it.

"Lil? Why are you throwing your shoes at the mirror?" Ari asked as she came into the dormitory.

"What? Oh, I don't have anything to wear."

"Want to wear something of mine?" Ari asked, already shuffling through her closet. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Erm…out."

"Right, out. Okay whatever. Want to wear this?" Ari held up a pair of jeans with an emerald green v-neck cashmere sweater.

"Ooh Ari! That's lovely," Lily said, taking it from her friend. She quickly put it on and looked in front of the mirror.

"Gorgeous, darling!" it said to her.

"Thanks Ari. Did I ever tell you you're the best?" Lily asked before leaving. She climbed slowly down the stairs and met James at the bottom.

"Lily dearest you look truly smashing!" he said, bowing to her. He went to hold her hand but she smacked it away.

"Don't touch me."

"As my lady wishes."

"I'm not you're lady."

"Of course you're not."

"Good."

"Good."

The two of them left Gryffindor tower together and headed down to the great hall.

"Come with me," James said, leading her by the arm off to a room on the side. He pulled her in and shut the door behind them.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing in a closet?"

"It's not a closet. Well it is. It just takes a moment, hold on." And then, as if they were in an elevator, the floor started lowering itself. They stopped a few moments later.

"James? What's going on?"

"Shh…I spent ages setting this up for you." Lily felt quite flattered.

"Really?" James didn't answer. Instead he knocked on a door three times and then turned around in a circle.

Lily giggled.

"Okay, close your eyes." Lily did so and James took her hand in his and led her down a hallway.

"Okay, open them!" Lily opened her eyes to find a narrow hallway decorated with fairy lights. A little round table sat a few feet away from them with piles of food on top.

"James…This is lovely!" Lily cried. "You did this?"

James nodded. He pulled a chair out for Lily and she sat in it. The two of them dined in silence.

"James, what's your middle name?" Lily asked as she sipped her water.

"Why?" Lily shrugged.

"Just wondering."

"What's yours?"

"Claire. It was my grandmother's name," Lily said. "You're turn."

"Er-I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. What is it?"

"Um, it's...Leslie."

"James Leslie Potter…How lovely," Lily said with a smile.

"Do you know what Sirius's middle name is?" James asked with his famous crooked grin. Lily shook her head.

"No, what is it?"

"Lee."

"Lee? So that makes his full name-"

"Sirius Lee Black."

"How ironic. He's so white." James smiled.

"That he is my dear, that he is." They finished their meal shortly after their somewhat brief conversation.

"James, what time is it?" Lily asked.

"It's um…oh we're late."

"Late? Late for what?" Lily asked as James pulled her up out of her seat by her elbow and led her down the rest of the hallway.

"James, where are we going? And why are we late?"

"We're not late technically, just a bit behind schedule. And we're going to go shop in Hogsmeade," James answered as he turned around a left corner.

"WAIT." James skidded to a halt and Lily pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Yes?" he asked, panting a little.

"Before we go, we have to lay down some ground rules."

"Excuse me?"

"Ground rules. Rule one: No touching. Rule two: Keep in your head, Potter, that this is not an actual date. Therefore you do not get actual date liberties. Rule three-'

"Wait, this isn't a date?" James asked, confused.

"Well…no."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I thought that it could be your way for apologizing to me for forcing me to drink and then kissing me." James's eyes widened.

"Excuse me Miss Lily Claire Evans, but if I remember correctly you kissed me."

Lily snorted.

"Ha! In your dreams!" James frowned. "Anyways. Rule three: No one can know this is a…a…an Apology Meeting. We are NOT on a date. You will not TELL people that we are on a date. If anyone should ask we'll say you-"

"Lost a bet?" Lily slapped James upside the head and started off down the hallway. James ran to catch up with her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Lily Billy?"

"Don't call me that…Sirius calls me that."

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways. Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" Lily looked at him. He was giving her puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"No," she said, turning her head.

"Good!" James kissed her cheek and ran off down the hallway.

"POTTER!"

They chased each other all the way down the hallway.

Neither of them stopped until they reached a set of stairs. There they stopped.

"James," Lily said, panting.

"Yes?" James asked with a bright smile.

"Don't kiss me again." James saluted her. Lily rolled her eyes. The two of them walked up the stairs together. When they reached the top James pulled open a door and they found themselves outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Oooh…Cool. How'd you do that?" Lily asked. James smiled.

"Secret." Lily smiled, despite her efforts not to, and the two entered the crowded restaurant.

"I'LL GET US DRINKS. YOU FIND A TABLE!" James yelled over the noise. Lily nodded to show she had heard and went off in the other direction as James.

Lily fought her way through the crowd, receiving many elbows to various body parts. She squinted her eyes, looking around for an empty table. There weren't any.

Lily sighed and was about to go find James to tell him this when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lily! Hey Lily!" Lily turned and saw two people waving her over. She fought her way over to the table and sat down in an empty chair with the couple.

"Hello Lily. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you again too, Mrs. Potter," Lily said with a somewhat forced smile.

"You're not here alone, are you? A pretty girl like you shouldn't go wandering Hogsmeade alone, it's dangerous," said Mr. Potter with a wink. Mrs. Potter slapped her husband's arm and Lily smiled. So this was where James got it from.

"Er, no. I'm actually here with James."

"James? James Potter? Our son James?" Mrs. Potter asked, looking shocked. Lily nodded.

"How is James? Keeping himself out of trouble?" asked Mr. Potter before taking a swig of butterbeer.

"Actually yes. They haven't done a prank so far this year." Mr. Potter raised his eyebrows.

"So Lily," said Mrs. Potter with what Lily recognized as James's famous mischievous grin. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Yes please, Mrs. Potter."

"Call me Annie."

"Yes please Annie."

"Okay, let me think of a good one. Well you see, James, bless his little heart, wasn't exactly the 'quickest' little boy." Lily smiled. "And you see sometimes he would forget things. Nothing too serious. But you see one day when James was eight, I told James that he would have to walk to school today because I had to go to work early. And Les, Mr. Potter, call him Les, was away in America for work. So James was home alone that morning. He had to get himself ready. Well I went into work and was doing my working thing when I got an owl from James's school saying that he had…forgotten to put pants on that morning." Lily laughed. "Poor little James, he was so embarrassed. I never left him home alone again.'

"Um, he was wearing underwear, right?" Lily asked.

Annie nodded her head.

"Oh yes. He had underwear on. And a shirt, socks, shoes. His hair was combed and his teeth were brushed. And somehow my little boy had forgotten to put on his pants." Annie shook her head.

"That boy," said Les shaking his head. "He never got over that. He embarrassed himself in front of his crush at the time. What was her name?"

"Kira," Annie said. "Mean little thing. Pretty though. I suppose that's why James liked her so much." Les chuckled.

"Always had a thing for the pretty girls, he did. No matter what their personality, that is if they had a personality, long as they had a nice face they would do."

"Not that James is a bad guy," said Annie to Lily. "Just a bit immature I suppose. He does take after his father."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Les said.

"Pretend all you want."

"There you are Lily, I've been looking all over for you," said James, coming over with a butterbeer.

"And I see you've found my parents. You guys haven't been, talking have you?" he asked nervously.

"No James, we just completely ignored Lily while you were-what were you doing?"

"Getting drinks. Anyway, Lily, we really had better get going."

"Nice seeing you Annie, Les," said Lily as she got up from the table. James waved goodbye to his parents as he and Lily exited the Three Broomsticks.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what were you doing talking to my parents?" James asked. "Oh by the way, this is for you." James handed her the butterbeer.

"I was just talking to the James. And you know what? I think the better question is, do you only like me because of my face?"

"Lily, what did my parents tell you?" James asked, looking stern.

"Nothing. It's just that, sometimes I do have to wonder," Lily said, looking embarrassed. "I mean, are you only attracted to me because you think I'm cute?"

"Well of course I'm attracted to you 'cause I think you're cute," James said. Lily turned red.

"James Potter, do me a favor and NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN." Lily stomped her foot and stormed away into the nearest shop.

"Lily, wait!" James called after her. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He looked up at the store's sign.

_Madame Erica's Palace of Lingerie_

Kudos, Lily. You were able to pick the one store I would want to go in least in the whole world!

James took a deep breath and swung open the door.

"Excuse me Miss," he said, going up to the cashier. "Have you seen a girl about this high-" James indicated how high- "with really bright red hair and green eyes?"

"Yes, Sir. She just went into the fitting rooms-"

"Thanks!" James made his way towards the fitting rooms.

"Sir, Sir! You're really not allowed to go in there!" the cashier called to James, although he paid no attention.

"Lily?" he asked knocking on a door. No answer. "Lily?" He knocked again. He opened the door a crack and-

"WHAT THE- GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

"Right then, not Lily. LILY? Where art thou oh something or other Lily?"

"GO AWAY!" James followed the sound of her voice to the very last door.

"Lily?" James asked, knocking softly.

"I said _go away_."

"Yes, I know. I heard. Lily, please come out."

"_No._"

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am very mad at you."

"Lily please. Just let me in for one minute so we can talk. Please? Just one minute." James heard a click and opened the door. He found Lily sitting on a little bench in the dressing room. James sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Lily, you didn't let me finish. You see, I don't just like you because you're cute. I like you because you're smart, and funny, and sweet as hell. I like you because I love the way you smile whenever I make a joke, however dumb it may be, I like you because the way you treat people. And I like you because-well damn. I mean, who could resist you?"

Lily smiled.

"I'm sorry James, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," she said with a blush.

"That's okay," James said, slinging his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her and-

"There he is! Guards, grab that man!" And before he knew it James was being lifted high above the heads of two very large men.

"James!" Lily cried. "Where are they taking him?"

"Oh, they're taking him to a detention center. Teach him not to barge in on ladies who are changing."

Lily shook her head.

"And where is this detention center?" The cashier told her the address and Lily left.

"James?" Lily asked when she got to his "cell".

"Lily! Did you come here to save me?"

"Er, I'm actually just here for a visit. They won't release you for another two hours."

"Two hours?! Two hours here is like…a lifetime!" James cried out in disgust.

"I know but you know what, it'll be okay. Come find me when you do get let out. I've got to go." Lily blew James a kiss and then left.

Two hours later, James entered the Gryffindor Common Room with a smile.

"Where's Lily?" he asked Sirius, who was sitting on a chair near the fire with Gia. Gia was sleeping while Sirius copied down her Charms homework.

"What? Prongs! Where the hell have you been? Never mind, tell me later. Lily's upstairs." James ran up the stairs as fast as he possibly could.

"Hiya Lily!" he said, jumping on her bed. "I'm a free man! So I was thinking for our next date- I mean, 'apology whatsit' we should -what's wrong?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

"James, I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"It's just, I don't think we should be dating."

"What? Why not."

"Well because, didn't everything today just feel _wrong _to you?" she asked nervously.

"Wrong how so?"

"I don't know, like, life was trying to keep us apart. What with your parents and the security guards and whatnot."

"Lily, the security guards thing only happened because I'm sometimes a little stupid."

"I know but, I don't know. It just feels wrong. And you know, I'm not entirely sure on my feelings for you. I'm really confused right now James."

"So you don't want to date me?" James said, looking downcast.

"No. I mean, atleast not right now. I just don't think we're right for each other."

"I'm not asking you to marry me."

"I know that, but James, you just have to give me space right now." James nodded.

"I understand."

"You do?" Lily asked, looking up at him. James nodded again.

"Yeah, I do." Lily kissed his cheek.

"Thanks James."

"Well, goodnight," James said, leaving.

"Goodnight."

When James entered the common room he was greeted by Sirius.

"Howdy James!" Sirius called as he fought Gia for her Charms homework.

"Come _on _Gia, just this once?" he asked pouting.

"No Sirius," said Gia, wrestling her homework away from him.

"Anyway. So James, how was your day with Lily?"

"You had a day with Lily?" Gia asked, her eyebrows raised. "Are you two dating?"

"No, we're not dating. And you know what? I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. 'Night."

"Wow. I wonder what happened today?" Gia asked as James walked away.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "But I'm going to find out."

TADA! Dude, you have no idea how much time I spent tweaking this chapter. That's why it's FIFTEEN FREAKING PAGES!!!!! This chapter is super important to me and I needed it to be as close to perfect as anything I could ever write could be. So review! Tell me, did I do a good job? LET ME KNOW.

Next chappie will be shorter, by a lot. But that's only because I'm super anxious for the chapter AFTER that. Oh if only I could tell you…The only way you'll find out is if you REVIEW. Haha, gotcha there! I think. Anyway. I'll give you a clue about the anxious chapter: it involves secrets being revealed, couples (yes that's right, coupleS, as in PLURAL) hooking up, and well, a little bit of singing…(although it should be better than 'Hogwarts Idol'…and a lot more dramatic…Tehehehe….

Review my loves.

Love always,

Molly

X

O

14


	5. A Man, A Plan, And A Little Help From Th...

Chapter 4

A Man, A Plan, And A Little Help From The Elves…

"Moony, lover, don't you think that it's wrong?" Sirius asked, as he blew a strand of black hair out of his face (which was no use, as it always just fell back to the same place no matter how many times he did this).

"Please don't call me lover."

"I mean, it's already…what month is it?"

"October."

"Exactly. October. And we haven't done a single prank yet. Our reputation, it's fading away."

"Yes well I think it's a good idea that we haven't done any pranking. It's kept us all out of detention."

"Moony, that hurts my heart. We have to do a prank. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll explode…or Snape will."

"Why would Snape explode?"

"I found this charm. But it might not be exactly 'safe'. Perhaps we should poison him?"

"Sirius, don't you think we could do something a little less harmful?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"I guess. We could…we could do something a lot less harmful. In fact, I think we could do a helpful prank."

"Really. And how do you intend on doing that?" Remus asked, finally looking up from his homework that he had been working on. Sirius looked around the dorm, checking to make sure it was safe.

"Secret. Can't even tell you." Remus rolled his eyes again.

"You know what, fine. The less I know, the better."

"Glad you feel that way. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to start phase one."

Sirius exited the dorm rather bouncily and skipped down the stairs.

"Ari Beary!" he said to Ari, who had been exiting the common room.

"Sirius, please don't call me that."

"Sorry. Want to help me with my plan?" Sirius asked with a grin. "It's really good."

Ari shrugged.

"Sure."

The two of them headed down to the kitchens together.

"Hello. I need to speak with Lala," Sirius said to an elf when he entered. The elf bowed to Sirius and ran off, returning seconds later with a different elf.

"Wow these elves are quick," Ari said to Sirius. Sirius smiled and took her hand.

"Hello sir! What can Lala do for you?"

"I have a plan." Sirius wriggled his eyebrows at the creature.

"Ah sir, no disrespect sir, but Lala and the rest of the elves have thought it best not to get mixed up in your plans sir."

"Ah, but you see, this one is not like the others." Sirius bent down to whisper in the small elf's ear. Lala's eyes widened and a smile broke across her face.

"That is a genius plan, sir!" she said, clapping her small hands together.

"Really then! So you'll help?" Lala hung her head.

"Ah sir, Professor Dumbledore, he has a school policy. Only food and drink he approves can be served at meals sir."

"I understand." Sirius turned to Ari. "Off to Dumbledore's office we go."

"Really now Miss Lovell, I can assure you that no punishment will come of your turning Miss Albany into a parrot. Let's just try to not let that happen again. You may go."

The small girl sniffled and nodded her head. She stood up to leave Professor Dumbledore's office.

"But before you do," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, "I'd just like to congratulate you on that fine work of Transfiguration. I've never met a third year who could do that before." The girl smiled.

"Thank you Professor," she said sheepishly. She reached for the handle on the door and was knocked off her feet when the door swung open in her face.

"Mr. Black!" Dumbledore nearly shouted, alarmed.

"Whoops, sorry lil girl." Sirius reached down his hand to help the girl up.

"Miss Lovell, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just got knocked over by Sirius Black…Wait 'til I tell Hilary!" And with that the little girl ran off, leaving a chuckling Dumbledore and a somewhat confused Sirius and Ari.

"Mr. Black, and Miss Figg! What is it that I can assist you with?"

"Well Albus-" Dumbledore cleared his throat-"I mean, Professor Dumbledore…Sir. I have concocted a most genius plan." Sirius whispered it in the professor's ear. Dumbledore smiled.

"But you see, there's a problem. The elves won't serve it unless they get your approval."

Dumbledore nodded.

"So, do they have your approval?"

"Mr. Black-"

"Now before you say anything, let me just tell you that this plan is flawless. Nothing could possibly go wrong. And sir, people will be telling this for ages. Wouldn't you love for your name to be in the story? The students would think you were so cool."

"Sirius-"

"Please Sir? Just consider it. Everything around here has been so dreary. What with Voldemort and…well just Voldemort. That bastard."

"Sirius-"

"Sorry Professor. But I mean, come on! This would be-"

"Sirius!" Sirius stopped talking. "I will be sure to talk to the elves and let them know what to do. It will be served this afternoon at lunch. Now, don't you have a class to be at?"

Sirius bowed.

"Thank you kind Sir. I will remember this." Sirius and Ari left the office together.

"So would you mind telling me about this 'genius' plan of yours?" she asked once they had exited Dumbledore's office. Sirius smiled and whispered it in her ear.

"Oooh. I like it."

Yes I know, short. But there's another chapter coming hopefully soon.

REVIEW.

Otherwise you'll never know who gets together….

molly


End file.
